Papers
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Six comes to Rex's room to give him his birthday present. There is no blade, no box, no nothing. Only a few papers, yet these papers will change Rex's life forever. Six/Rex Father/Son fluff!


**Best. Episode. Ever. EEEEEK! OH-MY-FREAKING-GODDESS-OF-FANGIRLISM! This was like Six heaven right here! We got to see Holix, Six/Rex fluff, and...just plain SIX! *sigh* If only I was a few years older... *smacks self* NO! BAD SOLORA! YOU SUPPORT HOLIX! Ahem... You know when they say "less is more"? Well...THEY LIE! More is more when it comes to Six and we all want more! I mean, that episode had me thirsting for more. It's like a drug or something... Anyway, I've had this idea in pending for a couple months but I was saving it for just the right time. The time is now. This takes place after the new episode. Please enjoy this fic!**

"Absolutely not!" White's stern voice sliced into Six's mind. He had been expecting this response. Still...hearing it for real put everything into perspective. He gripped the papers he had with him tightly in his hand. "I have been lenient with him, Six. I've given him every luxury. I draw the line now!"

"Why?" Six asked calmly, loosening his hold on the papers. "Why is it such an awful idea." He tried to keep the ice out of his voice (he needed to get on White's good side).

"This is just the same mistake you made in the beginning!" White growled in exasperation. "You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment. This is the worst possible thing you could do."

"Unless I remember correctly, it was my 'mistake' that pulled Providence out of the gutter." Six murmured, his eyebrows creasing.

The corner of White's mouth seemed to twitch, though not in a smiling way. He looked like he was trying to bite back a harsh remark. He didn't need to. Six knew what he was going to say.

'It's because of your mistake I can't leave here!'

Six felt no guilt or shame at that fact. He knew that some people like Holiday or maybe Rex would feel pity for White's condition. Six felt no such feeling. White had deserved what happened. The memory of his face when preparing to kill Rex... Six still had nightmares about it.

"Give me one good reason it shouldn't work."

"You'll both be distracted from your duty." White said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Your heart's already soft enough as it is. We don't need to add any more...fluff to this mixture."

"He's only a kid, White." For a split second, Six's cold voice betrayed a hint of emotion. "Every kid deserves to have-"

"He's no kid! He's Providence's only defense against the Evo infestation."

Six felt a hot flash of anger. "Pathetic! Not only is the biggest international movement on earth depending entirely on a child, but it is treating the child like the very thing it's sending him out to fight!" Six took a step toward the screen. "Sometimes I wonder if the real monsters to fight are the Evos or you."

There was a pause while both men glared at each other. Then, to Six's surprise, White heaved a heavy sigh and nodded his head. "I know that look, Six. You won't back down. Even if I say no, you'll do it anyway." It was a statement, not a question. When Six said nothing, White sighed again. "Fine. I'll let you have this one thing."

Six felt an odd urge...a weird wish to jump into the air and whoop. 'Did Rex spike the punch or something?'

"But," White held up a finger and a smirk came to his face. "I will require something extra from you."

Six nodded readily. "Whatever you say, sir." He said in his emotionless drone.

"I will call you in tomorrow so you'll know what I'd like."

"Yes, sir."

"And, if this doesn't work, I will not hesitate to revoke that little...plan of yours."

"Of course, sir."

"You may leave now." The doors opened.

"Thank you, sir." Six turned and walked out of the room. The doors closed with a whoosh behind him. "Go drown yourself in a carton of milk, sir..." Six walked slowly back to Holiday's office. The celebration was likely to last well into the night. No need to hurry back...

…...

Six waited until the party was over. It was a long time before all the people cleared out. The Providence agents were reluctant to get back to work and Noah clearly wanted to watch Rex chug an entire punch bowl full of Red Bull. Six was half tempted to just pull out a katana. That always seemed to clear a room quite effectively. Despite his urges, he refrained himself. Today was for Rex, not him. This could wait. He had nothing but time.

He sat down on Rex's bed and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 'Calm down, Six.' He scolded himself. 'You can handle this.' He had fought thousands of Evos within the blink of an eye. He had faced death with stony eyes. He had run right toward what would probably land him in a hospital within minutes. Why was he so terrified now?

He shuffled the papers absentmindedly in his hands, acutely aware of the slight pressure in his pocket where he had a pen. If Rex took the pen...and signed the papers... Six nearly ripped them in half thinking about it.

He could just hear Noah leaving... It was almost time. Six felt his back stiffen and his hands wrap tightly around the now wrinkled documents. Any moment now...any...

The door opened and Rex walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw Six sitting on the bed. 'Has he been here the whole time?' "Uh...hey, Six. I was wondering where you went." Six said nothing. 'Awkward...' "Um...what's going on?" He ventured.

"I...wanted to...give you something...for your birthday." Six said very carefully. He didn't want to say the whole thing right away. He'd let Rex get used to the idea first. He'd just have to try like Holiday...he'd ease Rex into it...

"Sweet! Thanks!" Rex grinned. 'Maybe it's one of his katanas...' His thoughts trailed off when he realized that Six hadn't moved at all. The aggro-ninja was staring at him. There was an...odd look on his face. Rex couldn't quite place it. Hesitantly, he moved closer and sat down next to Six. 'What...is it...exactly?" He tilted his head a little and blinked curiously.

"First, I need to ask you something." Six forced himself to look Rex straight in the eye through his shades. "How much do you want to find your birth parents?"

Rex was seriously taken aback by this question. "Wha...?" He gazed dumbly at Six for a few seconds before asking: "Why do you...?"

"Just answer me this: If you had a chance to have a real family, would you take it?"

"Of course I would!" 'What kind of dumb question is that?'

"What if...it wasn't with your birth parents? What if it was someone else?"

"I..." Rex faltered. "Where are you going with this, Six?"

"Eh..." 'Why am I stuttering? Pull it together!' He held out the crumpled bunch of papers, feeling a momentary flash of embarrassment for the obvious show of tension within the wrinkled pages.

'What are...!' Rex's eyes became as wide as saucers. "S-Six...are these...?"

"Yes." Six nodded his head once.

Rex stared at the crinkly papers with a certain sense of reverence. Written very clearly across the top were the words "DOCUMENT OF ADOPTION". It was completely filled out. His mind seemed to be in a daze. He could just faintly detect Six's name written here and there along with his own name. There was a blank spot at the very bottom. It was a space to put his signature.

"I'm not familiar with the whole 'Dad' concept." Six muttered, staring down at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to meet Rex's eye. "I don't know anything about nurturing or raising a teen. I have been trained to suppress my emotions. I fight Evos and know various forms of swordsmanship and martial arts. I'm nothing that a person would want in a father." He stood up and managed to look Rex square in the face. "But I would die to protect you. You mean the world to me, Rex. I..." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "I understand if you don't want-"

"Gimme a pen!" He couldn't hold it in anymore. If he had to listen to another word, he'd go crazy! He didn't need Six to tell him he wouldn't be like Cliff from the Cosby Show! He knew that already! Six was Six, and Rex knew that perfectly well. And he wouldn't have him any other way. This was the only true parent he had ever known. This was his true father. He couldn't remember anything else and Six had cared for him from the very beginning. He just never would have thought...that Six would actually... 'Am I dreaming?'

"What?" Six raised an eyebrow, surprised at the simple, blunt statement. 'Did he just...'

"Gimme a stinking pen! Where do I sign?" Rex's whole face was aglow by this point. His mahogany eyes were glimmering with a new light and he felt as if his heart was about to burst. 'Six...is going to be my... I'm going to have a...'

"Hold on, Rex." Six held up a hand, speaking responsibly despite his heart's protests. "This isn't a decision to make right away." 'It can be...' 'Hush up!' "If you need time to-"

"I've had enough time!" Rex said, waving his hand impatiently. He was staring at Six in a whole new light. Never before had this possibility seemed real: that he would find family in those he was closest to. That he could really be someone's little boy... Now, all of a sudden, that dream was sitting right in front of him. Six's stiff, muscular arms suddenly seemed, not so lethal, but secure and comforting. That cold face now seemed stern, but slightly softened. Even his hidden eyes had a sort of shimmer to them. Rex couldn't see it directly but it was there! "I know all the facts already: You're an aggro-ninja who is stuck on rules and likes stabbing people." He placed the papers on the hard desk and held out his hand. "And you're the best father I could have ever hoped for."

Six didn't say a word. This wasn't because of personal protocol. He was really and truly stunned and at a loss for words! He felt himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pen. Rex took a step forward. His fingertips brushed Six's palm and their eyes met. All was still for a moment until Rex suddenly threw himself into Six's arms and buried his face in the green ninja's shoulder. Six's arms automatically came up and held Rex close. His heart melted right then and there. His mind went back to that day when he had first pulled Rex out of that rubble. He had known...even then, in the very back of his mind, he had known what was coming. He had known how much Rex would come to mean to him.

After a few minutes of enjoying Six's warm, paternal embrace, Rex finally backed off and turned toward the papers. He rapidly scribbled his name on every dotted line he could find before handing the papers back to Six.

Six stared at the papers. A lump was rising in his throat and his eyes were starting to water slightly. 'It's done...' He looked at Rex and allowed a soft smile to come to his face. "I'll go take this to White. You should get some sleep." His voice had lost all of its stiffness and was now soft and comforting.

Rex nodded reluctantly. He still wanted to spend more time with Six...but he had the rest of his life to spend with Six! He should sleep... He started toward the bed before stopping and turning back to Six. "Um...this may sound stupid but..." He glanced for a moment at the bed. "I...don't remember ever being tucked in and..." He trailed off as Six patted his shoulder.

"All right. Get in." Six felt his chest swell at Rex's child-like smile. He tenderly removed the goggles from Rex's head as the teen laid down in his bed, before pulling the covers snugly around his shoulders. One hand rested on top of Rex's head for a moment before Six stood up. "Good night, Rex." He turned and started toward the door, flipping the light switch.

"Good night..." Rex paused, his smile growing wider. "Good night...Dad." The word tasted sweet and soothing on his tongue and he felt a surge of warmth go through his veins. He savored the way it felt as he said it. 'Six is my Dad now... I have a Dad...and he's Six!' "I love you!"

This time, a happy tear did succeed in trickling down Six's cheek. He turned back toward the dark bed and smiled softly. "I love you too, Rex."

**I am zonking out right now as I type. I am dead, so don't flame. I went to Harry Potter last night at midnight and went through a whole school day today. It is only sheer dedication to my fans that made me stay up to write this. Hope it didn't suck... But OMG! This episode was like...my birthday coming early! I mean, we got Six, Holix (LOVED how Six acted all passive when she hugged him. He was TOTALLY enjoying it.), Six/Rex Father/Son fluff (I gotta find the complete quote that he says about the blades. It was beautiful...), and Six beating the heck out of White (BOO YAH!). And Little Rex was SO KAWAII! Just how I pictured him! And I want a picture of Six with the party hat! Underneath, I will type "Six is not amused." Whaddaya think? Though I noticed a plot hole in the episode... If Rex joined Providence when he was a little kid, how did the whole thing with Hong Kong occur without anyone knowing? Hmmm... Well, I gotta go to bed. Reviews are love! Solora out.**


End file.
